Harry Potter is Uchiha Sasuke
by blackshadow1006
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre the Third is worried that Sasuke will turn out to be like his brother. To teach him emotions the send him to Dumbledore. He thinks hes Harry Potter green eyes and all. Trial story! HarryHarem SasukeHarem! NO Yaoi!


_**Harry Potter is Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Summary: Instead of taking the risk of Sasuke turning Rogue when he gets older The Third and Albus Dumbledore wipe his memories make him believe he's Harry Potter and change his features slightly and bring him to the Wizarding World. Unfortunately the death of Sirius Black causes the spell to slowly break. What happens when Harry finds out the truth. Harry/Sasuke/Harem_

Harry found himself walking along a dirt road bodies littered around him. He looked down seeing himself in a seven year old body. He started running Harry had no idea where he was or what was going on. He approached a door and shakily reached out to grab it when he woke up drenched in sweat.

Harry got up and went into the bathroom throwing water in his face. He had been having this dream since he had gotten home from school and couldn't understand where they were coming from.

They felt like memories but Harry was sure he had never been to a place like that. Or seen anything like that. The only other thing he had gotten from the dreams were names. Two names to be exact. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi. He didn't ever remembering meeting anyone with those names but at the same time felt great familiarity with them.

Harry shook these thoughts from his head and looked into the mirror only to freeze as a pair of pitch black eyes stared back at him. Eyes that belong to him. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them they were green again. Figuring it had been his imagination he left the bathroom and left the house like every other day.

As soon as summer had started he sent Hedwig to get some Muggle money from Gringotts and they had given him a debit card. Harry had gone shopping and signed up for a Martial arts class.

Harry walked in put on his Gi and joined the class when his and everybody eyes bulged at who walked in with their Sensei. The guy was dressed in a green jumpsuit and was followed by another kid about a year older than him in an identical jumpsuit.

Harry ignored them for the moment as he centered on his Sensei. They're Sensei was dresseed like them execpt he had black belt around his waist.

The odd thing about there Sensei was that he was always chewing on some sort of needle. Harry waited for him to speak.

"Alright today guys you'll learning from a friend of mine. Give a warm wecome to Gai and his pupil Lee." Everyone bowed and after the two hours were over he had a new respect for the goofy looking fighters. Harry was packing up his stuff when Genma and Gai approached him.

"Good work today Harry." Harry bowed to them and then thank them.

"Harry you are well ahead of everyone in this class so instead of you being slowed down by staying with the class you'll be learning from GAi and Lee from now on." Harry nodded smiling widely. He knew there was alot he could learn.

"The power of youth is strong in you Harry-san. You will learn much from traing under me and Lee." Harry nodded and then bade goodbye to the two men.

Gai smiled disappeared when Harry was out of view. "He's subconciously using Chakra and thats why hes progressing faster than the others." Genam nodded having already realized this.

"So, whats the problem with that?" Genma asked confused at Gai's tone.

"It means the spell and seal that Hokage-Sama and Dumbledore-san placed on him is detiorating two years too soon." Genma nodded not seemingly worried at all.

"You don't seemed alarmed at this." Gai noted.

"I never agreed with the seal in the first place so I'm happy that is wearing off. Sas-" He was cut off.

"NOT HERE!" Gai hissed. Genma sighed.

"Whatever he belongs with us." Gai nodded.

"True very true. I have to go report this to Hokage-sama. I'll see you at the next class." Genam nodded and Gai left to find Lee. Genma sighed as he heard them start there stupid ritual again and went into his office trying to ignore them.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

-------------------

Harry now changed into his dark blue cargo shorts and and dark blue t-shirt and went to his only friend's house. She had just moved in that summer and they had immediately became quick friends when they teamed up to scare off Dudley from picking on a little kid.

"Yo Ino!" Harry yelled and she waved lazily at him from her spot next to her pool.

"Hey Harry hows it going?" He shrugged laying down next to the blonde bombshell well she was in his opionin if not a little bossy.

"I'm having some friends from home come to visit for a couple weeks you'll love them I'm sure. Well most of them." Harry sat and leaned his head into his hand.

"Who won't I like?" Harry asked peering down at her.

"Its not that you won't like them. He just distant frok everybody else. Ever since his best friend left when they were 8 he's been like that." Harry nodded laying back down.

"What are there names. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Senko Sai, and Uzumaki Naruto." The second she said the last name a smiling face flashed in Harry's mind. He shook it off.

"Tell me about them?" Ino smiled as dis so.

"Well first of these Haruno Sakura..." The rest of the afternoon she describe them and they hung out by the pool.

Three days later Harry was walking around Ino's house towards the pool when he heard a huge splash and voice speak.

"Damn Chouji were lucky theres any water left in the pool." A male voice lazily said. Harry froze and then remember she was having friends come over. He turned to leave when a voice spoke.

"Leaving already?" Harry turned to see a blonde haired boy sitting in a tree.

"I didn't want to intrude." The boy smiled thinly.

"Yes well you know Ino she told me sit here knowing you would think that. I'm to bring you in the back." Harry nodded and the booy didn't say another word as he brought Harry to back yard. Harry saw Ino conversing with a pinkhaired girl. He saw another two boys sitting on the edge of the pool with there feet in it and a bigger boy swimming.

Ino immediately spotted him and waved him over. Harry left the cold blonde and walked over to the girls. "Harry I'd like you to meet Sakura. Sakura this is Harry."

"Hi Harry." Ino then introduce the rest.

"Sitting at the pool is Shikamaru and Sai. The one swimming is Chouji. The last one is..." She was cut off.

"Naruto." Harry said.

"Yes how'd yeah now." Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure the name came to me." Naruto stared at him before walking away.

Shikamaru was staring at Harry strangely for a moment before looking at Ino and back again. Al of a sudden his eyes widened before he looked back to Sai and continued there conversation.

Harry spent the rest of the day gettin along best with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was currently waling him home when Harry his head exploded with pain and he dropped to his knees. Shikamaru watched with concern as Harry muttered the names Itachi and Sasuke. It confirmed it for Shikamaru who had thought there was connection.

Harry's dream was flashing it self through his head again.

After a few moments Harry stood up again. "You okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard the names Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi." Shikamaru shook his head preparing himself to have a long talk with Ino later. the rest of the summer Harry hung out with Ino and on occasion her friends when they were there all the while trying to push out the dreams he was having. He slowly got closer towards Shikamaru seeing him almost like a second Ron.

They however got worse as the summer went along and on the day before he was to be let out he finally open the door.

Harry eyes watched in horror as his 'brother' killed everyone and Harry oculdn't believe anybody could be so heartless. Harry woke and looked into the mirror his eyes were no longer green nor were the black there were a piercing red with one black comma spinning in them.

As soon as he looked in the mirror the seal and charm shattered and Harry was assaulted with memories. Harry couldn't believe what happened to him nor what the Third or Dumbledore did. First however he need to go talk to someone. He pulled up his memories on Chakra and made his eyes go back to black. Never again would they be green. Since after all he was no longer Harry Potter. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Heir of the Uchiha clan. Weilder of the famed Sharingan.


End file.
